So where are we now?
by ricky.and.amy.foeva
Summary: A fanfic based on what I think should happen, but probally won't. Its always fun to believe it will though! In Amy's POV only.
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

I was naïve and stupid. Really Stupid. I know that I made a mistake, but I had to forget about that and focus my attention on what the mistake led to. A baby. I mean sure that baby wasn't going to be here for awhile, but I had to get prepared. I only had three months. Even though I'm trying to forget I can't help but think. I mean he was ay experienced. He was the kind of guy that should automatically know to use protection. Yet with me, Amy Jeurgens, he didn't. I mean he slept with every girl at school. I was just another one to add to the list. I fell for him. He doesn't know that and if I have it my way he won't - ever. I mean falling for him was a mistake. It got me knocked up. I know it just ain't his fault that I should let him take responsibility, but I just can't take the risk of him leaving me. I have Ben now. He loves me and this baby despite the fact that Ricky's the father. And I love having him around but….

-Amy

She stopped reading what she had wrote, wiped a single tear that was running down her cheek, closed her diary, and put it in her drawer. She got up to look at her growing figure when there was a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" Ashley said.

"It better be important." Amy said.

Ashley walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Ricky is here." Ashley said.

"What does he want?" She asked hatefully.

"I don't know. Mom's going to get the door."

"Oh. I wi wish he woulddd jus t drop off the fff ace of the earth."

"Amy, I'm your sister I know when your lying you stutter remember?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Ashley goes to open the door but before she does she says, "Just face it Amy, you like or maybe even love Ricky you just don't want him to leave and hurt you again so you pretend like you don't care." She opens the door and there stands Ricky about to know on the door smirking.

"Did you hear that?" Ashley asked.

"Hear what? That your sister likes or loves me but is scared I'll leave her again so she won't admit it?"

"Ashley's 13. She has no iiidea whhat she talkkkking abbbbooouuuttttt." Amy stuttered.

"Yeah. I have no idea what I'm talking about." Ashley said.

"Okay. Whatever. I need to talk to you Amy. Alone." Ricky said.

Ashley left.

"Is your sister right?' Ricky asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Of coouuurrrrssseee," Amy paused. Ricky smirked, "She isn't." The smirk went away.

"But anyway what do you want Ricky?"

"I need to talk. We need to talk. I know you probably don't want to and you blame me for all of this and you have to take some responsibility too. You were different from all the others Amy."

She stared at him for about five seconds and said, "And how was that by not using a condom?"

"Uh.. No. You weren't a slut." She stared at him as of he was calling her a slut now. "You still aren't a slut."

He leaned in and tried to kiss her, she pulled way.

"I have Ben." She said.

"But do you love him?"

She bit her lip.

"That's what I thought. You love having him around."

"Don't tell anyone. I'm trying to love him."

"I won't." He said as he was trying to kiss her.

"I I can't do this!!" She screamed.

"Okay I understand, but if you need anything here's my number call anytime day or night."

"I'll try."

She layed down on her bed and fell into a deep sleeping having dreams about what happened at band camp.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first fanfic, so I hope you liked it. If you did please leave me a review saying what you think. Please and thank you!**


	2. I love

The next day Amy woke up, more confused than before. She got up and got ready for school dreading the fact that she had a huge bump on her stomach that would once become a little boy or a little girl. That Amy knew she couldn't keep.

Could She?

That was the question that was on her mind along with others.

At school, Amy went to her locker. Ben walked up. They talked about little things when Ben asked, "So are you going let me go to birthing classes with you?"

"I think that would be awkward." Amy said.

"Oh. Okay." Ben said sounding hurt.

"But Amy, I have no intention of sharing Ricky. So who do you love?"

"I love…. I uhmmm love…. I LOVE THIS BABY!!!" Amy screamed and of course everyone heard.

"Ricky or me, Ben Boykewich, your boyfriend?"

"Ben I can't do this right now. So I choose, neither of you, you say you love me and you put me through so much stress. I just can't handle this. Especially you. It's over Ben."

Amy shut her locker and walked away, wiping the tears that came running down. The rest of the school day just seemed to drag on and on. She couldn't even remember what people said to her/

That night Amy couldn't sleep. At about 3:30 A.M., Amy picked up her phone and got out a piece of paper with his number on it and dialed. It rang three times and then he answer.

"Uhmm.. Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Hey Ricky its Amy."

"Oh my god. Amy are you all right? Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah Yeah. The baby's fine. I'm fine."

"Oh then what did you an at 3 something in the morning that couldn't wait till tomorrow at school?"

"Well… Uhmm you know how I was considering adoption.."

"Yeah, I done told you I won't go along with it."

"Yeah. I know that. And I've been thinking out it since I broke up with Ben and…."

"You broke up with Ben?"

"Yeah. But-"

"Why?"

"Ohmygod.. That's not important right now but what I've been trying to say for the last five minutes is that I don't think I can give this baby up. I love it already."

"That's great. But why did you break up with him?"

"I just couldn't handle him. He's clingy and I don't love him. He wanted to go to birthing classes and I don't want him too. I want you too. But Ricky since we are gonna keep this baby you have to change your ways. I don't want our child growing up around a father who sleeps with every girl he can."

"Really? I'd love to go to birthing classes with you and I'll try. I'll try for the baby."

"Okay and Ricky I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 3:15. This is the appointment when I fond out the sex. Do you wanna be there?"

"Of course I would."

"Okay. Do you think you could drive me? Ben was but now I don't thing he will."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ricky, wait."

"What is it?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. Bye.:

Amy hung up nervous about whether or not she made the right choice…

She knew deep inside who she loved. This baby and… Ricky. She couldn't handle him breaking her heart again. She didn't know if she could live through it. That's why she chickened out and didn't tell him. She wished she could….

* * *

**Will she tell him?**

**Okay I want some reviews telling me what you thought. I'll write the next chapter when I get 3. It'll be awesome. In your reviews tell me what couples you think should be together and I might put them together. Please and Thank-You.**


	3. Flashback

That night, Amy couldn't stop thinking about band camp.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey my name is Ricky. Ricky Underwood. Your Amy right?"_

"_Yeah." She said._

"_Amy, do you mind if I sit?"_

"_Uh, sure sit."_

"_Okay."_

_He sat down. He looked into my eyes._

"_So a bunch of us are going down to the lake tonight round 8 for a swim. Do you wanna come?" Ricky said._

"_I I don't know."_

"_Oh come on. Live a little." He said while smirking._

"Uh.. _I guess."_

"_Awesome. I'll meet you on the path by the lake at 8:10."_

" Oh. _Okay."_

_Amy went back to her bunk. She had roommates but they were gone so she decided to find something to wear. She decided to wear a pair of blue jean shorts and a t-shirt with a tank top over it and her swim suit underneath. She was nervous._

_She looked at her clock. It was 8:12. She left, taking her time making it look as if she wasn't nervous at all, but she was. Very nervous._

_She walked down the path._

"_There you are. I was worried you weren't gonna come."_

"_Oh." She said._

"_You wanna go back to my cabin?"_

"_I thought we were going swimming."_

"_We were, but I want to talk to you alone."_

"_Okay.. I guess."_

_They walked back to his cabin. She was standing next to the door and he was sitting on the bed. He patted the bed for her to sit down next to him and she did._

"_I really like you." He said._

"_I like you a lot too."_

_He kissed her and she was surprised_

_They kissed and before she knew what was going on they were making out._

"_We shouldn't be doing this." Amy said._

"_I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you."_

"_Honest?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Okay Fine."_

_They were making out and he took off his shirt and then he started taking off hers. She unbuttoned his pants unsure of what she was doing. Before long they were laying next to each other, panting. She was asleep and he let her sleep. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Amy cried and cried and cried. She had no clue why she would or could be in love with someone who hurt her so bad. She finally drifted into a disturbed sleep…

* * *

**So... What did you think? Its kinda short, but please tell me what you think. I'm having doubts about this one...**


End file.
